


One More Year, Two More Kisses

by arithmadick2_0 (orphan_account)



Category: Scorpion (TV 2014)
Genre: After Mid-Season Hiatus, F/M, Fluff, New Years kisses, Quintis - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-26
Updated: 2015-12-26
Packaged: 2018-05-07 20:38:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5470106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/arithmadick2_0
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The lights make him glow more than usual and her eyes have never looked so enticing.<br/>"Let's give this thing a whirl, Doc. Happy New Year."</p>
            </blockquote>





	One More Year, Two More Kisses

**Author's Note:**

> Some New Year's fluff for the mechanic and the shrink.  
> S/o to Tara for betaing.  
> Thanks for all the Christmas stuff @TAA  
> Happy Holidays!
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own the show.

The gunshots blaze past her and Happy rolls her eyes. This year ended as it began -- with a stressful case and plenty of opportunities to die.

 

“Walt, where are you? The longest I can stop this gun for is three minutes. So if you don’t want to lose your head, I’d tell me what the fuck your plan is.” Happy bites, waiting to hear a response over the comms and letting out a small breath when the crackling of someone on the other side answers.

 

“Sly is stuck, we have to get him out before anything else. Stay where you are and we’ll be there in fifteen minutes tops. We may need you to walk Paige through disassembling a bomb though.” Scoffing, Happy tucks herself lower into the corner to avoid the bullets.

 

“I’m not getting myself or you guys blown up. Toby or Cabe can undo the bomb -- let Paige be the pretty face and help keep Sylvester calm.” She lets out a huff when she hears Walter sigh on the other end but says fine. “Cabe, you’re hearing this. Toby’s coming with us in case Sylvester is hurt but I trust you’ll do what she says.” There’s a mutter of Cabe saying he’s getting too old for this but soon his voice comes over clear as day as he carefully follows the instructions Happy gives him.

-x-  


“Happy,” Walter says, snapping her out of her thoughts, “that thing you said you could do to stop the gun, do it. Now.”

 

“Got it, O’Brien.” Quickly manufacturing what she needs, Happy sighs in relief when the gun stops and she begins to hear the team’s footfalls on the concrete. Stretching from the small spot she had been crammed into, Toby smiles when he sees her and she knows he would have pulled her into a hug had it not been for the team standing around them.

 

“You’re okay,” he says, letting out a heavy breath, “nothing messed up?” Happy rolls her eyes at his choice of word.

 

“No, nothing is ‘messed up.’ I thought you were supposed to be good at this calming people thing.” The team knows her sarcastic humor and takes it as as good sign. Toby offers her a hand and she steps over the boxes and metal and back with the team.

 

“We saved Christmas and New Years, Cabe, when’s the next holiday?” Piling into the van, Happy and Toby make their way to the back as usual and Toby smiles when Happy’s head meets her shoulder. Their hands lace and Toby’s thoughts are buzzing at a million miles a minute as he takes this in.

-x-  


“You know, Doc,” Happy starts, taking a breath and smiling at him as the fireworks light up the sky behind them, “I wasn’t sure about us for a while, but everything that has happened this year has shown me life is too short. I love you, I want to be with you and I think Christmas proved you still want to be with me as well. So what do you say we give this thing a whirl?” Her grin reaches her eyes and Toby can see the excitement swirling behind her eyes. He knows it’s the first time he’s seen that look and wishes he could swim in it forever. Before she makes a comment about him catching flies, his jaw closes and Toby nods.

 

“Absolutely, Happy. I love you, too. You’re the best thing that’s ever happened to me.” Happy curls forward, laughing lightly and takes his hand.

 

“It’s official then.” Leaning over to kiss her temple, Happy tugs on his hand. “Back to the team, Doc.”

-x-  


Tipping back her glass, the champagne flows through her and Happy feels looser already. She knows the stigma about kissing a lover at midnight and, while she wants that for her and Toby, she doesn’t want to be too drunk to remember it. Checking her watch, it’s 11:48 PM and she smiles in anticipation. Toby is talking with Cabe and as she observes the rest of the team she feels warm knowing she’s survived another year with her makeshift family.

 

Happy turns at feeling a pull on her hand and finds Ralph looking up at her.

 

“Thanks for helping me with the fireworks, Aunt Happy.” Ralph’s soft voice meets her ear and she smiles.

 

“Anything for you, kid. Soon enough you’ll be old enough that you can make them on your own, although you could probably do it by now.” Giving Happy a toothy grin, Ralph tells her his mom says it’s too dangerous. A laugh escapes her and the mechanic ruffles his hair.

 

“In time, I promise. Now go be with your mom, I’m sure she’d appreciate a New Year’s hug.” Happy leans back against the ledge of the roof and takes in the team together. Paige has brought Ralph into her arms and Cabe has moved from speaking with Toby to having a beer with her father. The boys are talking and she assumes Toby is making some stupid bet with them about their willpower to stick with their New Year's Resolutions. She rolls her eyes at the thought and glances down at her watch again, 11:54.

-x-  


Mixing back in with the team, Happy smiles as Sylvester pulls out a picture of Megan and kisses it, remembering the less-than-a-year-long relationship he had and how he savored every moment again. Taking in her younger friend, younger brother, she notices how much Sylvester has truly taught her. Periodically checking her watch, Happy smirks when it finally comes to 11:58.

 

“Doc,” Happy calls, finishing the bubbly liquid and setting it down on the table, her hand extends and his eyebrows raise as he takes it. She leads him away from the team, behind the access to the roof, and waits for him to speak. He’s coherent, lightly buzzed and she knows both of them will remember this in the morning.

 

“Hap, why are you… We... “ Happy chuckles, leaving their fingers laced. She keeps her eyes glues to the face of her watch as it turns from 11:59, December 31st, 2015, to 12:00, January 1st, 2016. Smirking, she leans up on her toes and meets their lips softly. Neither deepen it, only take it for what it is and pull back when they need air. Keeping eye contact, Toby can’t stop smiling when they separate.

 

“Happy New Years, Doc.” Happy’s voice floats into his ears and he’s dumbstruck in a way he never has been before. Her hands still feel as if they’re wrapped around his back, tangled in his hair and the other on his scruff. The fireworks haven’t stopped going off, literally or figuratively in his head. Not wanting to ever leave this moment, Toby pulls Happy back to him, locking their lips in a way more intense, more together than before and the shock dissolves into a want and a need for the other.

  
Becoming aware of their surroundings, they untangle themselves but neither fully let their grips on the other go. Happy’s voice is sultry, her lips barely grazing his when she whispers back the idea he already agreed to a million times over, “Come home with me.”


End file.
